


Ricordati per l'eternità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD of God [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eternity, M/M, PWP, Prison Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Qualcuno ha salvato Goku e Vegeta da Black e Zamasu. Ed ora i nostri saiyan sono liberi... forse.





	Ricordati per l'eternità

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito de: 'Il mio antipasto' e 'Amore psicopatico' e 'Portata principale'.

Ricordati per l'eternità

_ Alcune leggende sono ricordate, altre diventano polvere e oro. _ _ _

_ Ma tu mi ricorderai, ricorderai per secoli. _ _ _

Goku osservò la porta chiudersi con un tonfo secco e si mise in ginocchio, facendo cigolare il letto su cui era accomodato.

“Ci hanno lasciato qui da soli” disse.

Vegeta afferrò le tendine semitrasparenti intorno al letto e le strappò, facendole cadere sul pavimento di marmo.

“Penso che vogliano vederci farcela tra noi” rispose. Sentiva il proprio collo dolere, si accarezzò il corpo, sentendo le proprie cicatrici sotto le dita.

< Avevo ragione, un dio più potente può battere i malefici di divinità minori > pensò.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, non sarebbe male. Almeno per una volta non ci faremmo male. Non che di solito non sia piacevole, ma è anche spaventoso” disse. Si avvicinò un cuscino e si coricò su un fianco.

“Tu sembri un vero idiota” borbottò Vegeta, allungando le gambe oltre il bordo del letto.

“Tu te lo ricordi il tuo nome?” chiese Goku.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle.

“No, però la tua faccia è familiare” rispose.

Goku si grattò una guancia e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ci credo. Ho la stessa faccia di Black. Ancora non riesco a credere che non ci siano più sia Black che Zamasu” ribatté.

“Black Goku” lo corresse Vegeta.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi, teneva il gomito conficcato nel cuscino e la testa appoggiata alla mano. Appoggiò l’altra sulla propria spalla.

“Allora, probabilmente, io sono Goku” rifletté.

“Da quello che ho capito, sì. E il mio nome è Vegeta. Eppure non mi dice molto, ho dei ricordi molto confusi” ammise Vegeta. Si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa con entrambe le mani.

“Io non ricordo completamente nulla” esalò Goku.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lui.

“Nemmeno che hai promesso di essere un amico per il nostro salvatore?” domandò.

Goku schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“No, ma non credo sia un salvatore. Ti ha chiamato giocattolo e penso che ci terrà rinchiusi in questa stanza” ammise.

Vegeta gettò indietro la testa.

“Sempre meglio di quei due” sbuffò.

Goku scattò, rimettendosi in ginocchio sul letto e afferrò l’altro per le spalle.

“Allora ci conviene dargli quello che vuole” sussurrò roco.

“A-aspetta” biascicò Vegeta, sgranando gli occhi.

Goku premette Vegeta sotto di sé e lo baciò, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e gorgogliò, rispondendo al bacio. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo ribaltò, staccandosi da lui. Ansimò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

“ _Tsk_ , datti una calmata” ringhiò.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Le tue labbra hanno un sapore familiare. Ne voglio ancora, posso riprovare?” domandò.

“Dammi tempo!” ordinò Vegeta. Si tolse un paio di ciocche spesse due dita dal viso e sbuffò sonoramente.

< Anche per me era familiare e stranamente piacevole, ma in un modo diverso da quello dovuto alle droghe che mi hanno dato ultimamente > pensò. “Anche Zeno-sama è una divinità. Anzi, superiore ai nostri precedenti carcerieri. Ha cancellato totalmente tutto l’universo che c’era lì” sussurrò roco.

Goku si grattò la guancia e batté le palpebre, rimanendo steso a faccia in su.

“Ha detto che lo aveva avvertito Bills-sama utilizzando il mio bottone. Non ho capito affatto cosa volesse dire” ammise.

Vegeta schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Poco importa, quello che volevo dire è che gli piacciono le sceneggiate. Dagli schiavi ci si aspetta un po’ di teatro. Capito?” domandò.

Goku lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Certo che sei intelligente tu”. Fece un fischio. “E cosa dovrei fare?” domandò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, entrambi erano ignudi, ma indossavano un collare dorato.

“Ti posso insegnare io” propose.

Goku gli sfiorò la mano con la propria e Vegeta arrossì.

“Non vedo l’ora, Vegeta” sussurrò con voce calda.

Il principe dei saiyan avvertì un calore al basso ventre e gli aumentò il battito cardiaco. Si accomodò seduto con le gambe socchiuse, strisciò all’indietro e si voltò, mise i piedi fuori dal letto e si alzò in piedi.

Indietreggiò e si mise in posizione di combattimento.

“Attacca” ordinò.

Goku scese a sua volta e ghignò, saltellando sul posto.

“Questo mi piace” ammise.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era in parte coperto dal braccio, l’altro lo teneva piegato con il pugno serrato.

Goku cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso, Vegeta scattò di lato evitandolo. Fece una capriola in aria e cercò di colpire Son alla guancia. Goku gli afferrò il piede, gli strinse anche la caviglia ed iniziò a girare su stesso, utilizzò la presa del drago e lanciò Vegeta.

Briefs andò a sbattere contro la parete, lasciandovi una conca. Cadde a terra e tossì, si pulì il sangue con il dorso della mano.

“Anche se avessi fatto un errore di valutazione e venissimo spazzati via, ne sarà valsa la pena” sussurrò roco.

Goku scoppiò a ridere e Vegeta tornò all’attacco, cercò di raggiungerlo con una serie di pugni, che Goku schivò, e lo raggiunse con un’onda al petto lanciata con entrambe le mani. Goku andò a sbattere contro un’altra parete, si liberò dai calcinacci aumentando l’aura.

Vegeta lo guardò avanzare.

_ “Avanti, fatti sotto, Kakaroth!” gridò Vegeta. _

_ “Non ti perdonerò per avermi rubato l’ultimo pezzo di carne!” urlò Goku. _

“Kakaroth” sussurrò Vegeta.

Gli occhi di Goku brillarono e Son sgranò gli occhi.

_ “Ti sconfiggerò, Kakaroth” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. _

_ Goku si grattò il naso con il pollice. _

_ “Combattere con te è sempre diverso dal combattere con gli altri. Mi sento vivo, perché anche se ci sono nemici più potenti, so che loro fermeranno la loro ascesa, mentre tu no, come me” rispose. _

Goku ghignò.

“Su una cosa Black aveva ragione. Voglio essere ricordato per secoli, voglio diventare una leggenda di polvere e oro!” gridò. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, strinse gli occhi e aumentò al massimo l’aura. Conficcò le unghie nei palmi serrando i pugni e gridò sempre più forte, dal suo corpo si emanava un vento sempre più forte e venne avvolto da un alone bluastro.

Vegeta ghignò, vedendo il supersaiyan blue e lo imitò, raggiungendo a sua volta lo stesso livello. Spiccò il volo e ripartì all’attacco, cercando di raggiungere l’altro con una serie di calci.

Le loro auree avevano ribaltato il letto che era andato a sbattere contro il muro, andando in pezzi.

“Questa battaglia sarà il contrario dell’amnesia. Noi ricorderemo chi siamo” gridò Vegeta. Lanciò una serie di ki-blast che raggiunsero Goku, un polverone nero lo avvolse. Man mano la nuvola si diradò, Goku si era protetto con le braccia, che fumavano.

“E anche gli dei là fuori si ricorderanno di questo scontro in eterno!” urlò Goku, abbassando le braccia, era privo di tagli. Caricò un’onda energetica e la lanciò, Vegeta rispose con un cannone Garlick. Le due mosse s’incontrarono a metà.

I due saiyan spinsero al massimo l’attacco, le due tecniche si spostavano di un paio di centimetri a vicenda, equivalendosi.

_ “Chichina, non puoi lasciarmi nuovamente senza pranzo” gemette Goku. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. _

_ Chichi si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente. _

_ “Perché non dovrei? Se non fosse stato per Junior e Crilin il raccolto sarebbe andato a male”. Abbassò le mani, aveva il viso rigato di lacrime. “Io ti ho amato per tutta la mia giovinezza, ma non tu non hai fatto altro che spezzarmi il cuore. Mi hai rinchiuso in questa casa, senza mai un vero gesto d’affetto” gemette. _

_ Goku indietreggiò. _

_ “Sono tanto sbagliato per te?” domandò con voce tremante. _

_ “Anche di più!” sbraitò Chichi. _

Le due tecniche esplosero e la stanza venne invasa dal fumo.

Vegeta l’attraversò e raggiunse Goku con un pugno al viso, Goku ricambiò raggiungendolo a sua volta con un pugno al viso. Vennero sbalzati ai lati opposti della camera, ma, in volo, scattarono nuovamente l’uno contro l’altro. Ci fu uno scambio di pugni e di calci.

“Io non sono sbagliato!” sbraitò Goku. Afferrò il pugno che Vegeta stava cercando di dargli alla gola, con il ginocchio parò la sua ginocchiata e bloccò anche l’altro suo pugno. Gli tenne immobilizzate le mani con forza, fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa e lo sbatté a terra.

Vegeta cercò di rialzarsi, ma Goku attivò il kaiohken, un’aura rossa ricoprì l’aura azzurra.

< Ora è il momento > pensò Vegeta. Si sporse con il capo e baciò l’altro, chiudendo gli occhi. Goku ricambiò il bacio con foga, gli mozzò il fiato e fece scattare la sua lingua nella bocca dell’altro. Continuò a baciarlo con vigore, facendogli sbattere la testa contro il pavimento per la furia.

Gli afferrò le gambe e gliele spalancò di scatto, gli lasciò una serie di lividi sulle cosce e se le passò intorno alla vita. Continuò a baciarlo e lo penetrò con due dita, soffocò i suoi gemiti proseguendo a mozzargli il fiato. Faceva scattare su e giù le dita, sentendo l’altro diventare sempre più umido.

Si staccò dall’altro e ansimò, riprendendo fiato.

“Kakaroth!” gridò Vegeta, stringendo gli occhi e sporgendo il bacino. La sua trasformazione si annullò, mentre i suoi capelli tornavano neri.

Goku s’immobilizzò e sgranò gli occhi.

_ “Vegeta…” sussurrò Goku. Osservò le spalle di Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan era in cima a un’altura di pietra e guardava il deserto vermiglio all’orizzonte. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. _

_ “Kakaroth” sussurrò. _

_ Goku allungò una mano verso di lui e la ritirò. _

_ “Chichi per me è sempre stata un petalo di ciliegio e io l’ho fatta sfiorire. Privarla della sua forza mi ha spezzato il cuore” gemette. _

_ Vegeta volse leggermente il capo. _

_ “Perciò so che è impossibile chiederti di farmi entrare nel tuo cuore. Annienterei anche te, ma… vorrei davvero, dissolvere l’oscurità che senti” disse Goku. _

_ Vegeta si voltò e lo guardò in viso. _

_ “Ti chiedo solo di non abbandonarmi più” sussurrò roco. _

_ Goku si batté un pugno sul petto. _

_ “Te lo giuro, principe”. _

Goku boccheggiò, gli occhi vitrei.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una testata, che gli fece sanguinare il capo. Afferrò i polsi di Goku, mentre anche la sua trasformazione cessava.

Goku gemette di dolore, sentendo i propri muscoli contrarsi e Vegeta si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Il mondo conoscerà il nostro nome. Saremo i migliori” giurò il principe dei saiyan, baciandolo.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.

Vegeta si staccò ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con vigore.

“S-sì. Non la tua ombra, ma la luce di entrambi” esalò Goku, le pupille dilatate, gli occhi liquidi e le guance arrossate. Afferrò il polso di Vegeta e lo allontanò dal proprio membro, gliela tenne ferma.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle, i muscoli rigidi. Goku gli fece infilare le dita tra i propri glutei, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e ghignò. Le mosse agilmente, preparandolo.

Goku gli lasciò andare il polso ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani.

“Se è il dio degli dei che dobbiamo impressionare, allora lo faremo. Riconquisteremo la nostra libertà rendendolo attratto da noi come lo è una falena a una fiamma” sussurrò roco.

Vegeta scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò, lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“No, come lo è una falena a una stella direttamente. Saremo due stelle” gli disse all’orecchio.

Ascoltò Goku ansimare e si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta una serie di gemiti.

Il loro ritmo era rapido, i loro bacini cozzavano l’uno contro l’altro, i loro corpi massicci e muscolosi erano madidi di sudore.

Zeno-sama li guardava attraverso una sfera di energia sul tavolino davanti a lui.

“Io me li ricordo ancora. È vero, verranno ricordati per secoli” disse lo Zeno-sama del futuro. Fissò a sua volta la figura dei due saiyan che, urlando, vennero insieme.

“Gli ridaremo la loro libertà?” domandò Zeno.

“Sì e no. Potranno tornare a farsi conoscere, amare e temere da tutti gli universi, ma non li lasceremo mai. Saranno legati a noi. La loro sarà una libertà avvelenata, ma memorabile” ribatté la controparte del futuro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbqVtvO5g3k.  
> Testo della canzone: http://www.soundsblog.it/post/308430/fall-out-boy-centuries-testo-traduzione-e-video.


End file.
